


girls like girls (like boys do)

by nunyan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyan/pseuds/nunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin estava curiosa sobre beijar garotas, e Hakyeon talvez soubesse de alguém que podia ajudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beijar garotas

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava imaginando como seria escrever uma casal de garotas, mas não tinha nenhum ship em vista. Então duas coisas importantes aconteceram e tudo virou uma bola de neve orz
> 
> Agradecimentos mais que especiais pra AnaLu (eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente) por ser parte dessa bola de neve que me levou a escrever essa fanfic. <3

Hongbin não costumava se distrair durante a aula, mas ela estava particularmente aérea enquanto a professora de literatura explicava sobre a produção literária durante o reinado de Seongjong, algo que se repetiu durante todas as outras daquela manhã.

Havia uma ideia em sua mente, que se tornava maior e mais perigosa a cada segundo que passava, e ela sabia, lá no fundo, que ela não iria descansar até que tudo fosse esclarecido.

Na hora do almoço, Hakyeon não deixou que sua distração passasse despercebida, interrompendo seu monólogo depois de alguns minutos, cansada de ser ignorada pela amiga.

"O que aconteceu, fala logo." Puxou uma fina mexa de cabelo castanho da outra para chamar sua atenção, não interessada em continuar desgastando suas cordas vocais para nada.

"O quê?!" Hongbin perguntou, chateada pela dorzinha em sua cabeça, passando a mão nos cabelos soltos para garantir que tudo estava no lugar.

"Você está distraída." Hongbin sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e sua boca entreabrir.

"Não é nada." Respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca de repente. Entretanto Hakyeon não iria deixar que ela escapasse tão fácil, quando Hongbin era tão fácil de ler.

"Quando você vai entender que pode confiar em mim?!"

"Não é nada, sério, unnie. Eu estou só curiosa sobre algo, uma besteira." Ela tentou sorrir, para convencer Hakyeon e a si mesma do que estava falando. "Mesmo." Adicionou ao ver os olhos de Hakyeon se estreitarem.

"Se é sobre uma besteira que você está curiosa, talvez eu até pudesse te ajudar, mas já que você não confia em mim, não é?!"

"É só que- Eu estava pensando e- Quer dizer, eu estava vendo umas coisas na internet ontem e-" Remexeu-se inquieta no banco. Não sabia como dizer aquilo sem soar completamente louca. "Como será beijar uma garota?" Baixou o tom de voz ao final, sem querer que ninguém a ouvisse. Hakyeon em poucos segundos ficou tão vermelha quanto o pequeno brinco de coração que usava, e Hongbin por um momento pensou que a amiga havia engasgado, mas ela recuperou a compostura em alguns segundos,  respondendo sua pergunta, embora não do jeito que a outra esperava.

"Deve ser como beijar um garoto, mas, você sabe, com coisas sobrando em cima e coisas faltando em baixo." Murmurou no mesmo tom conspiratório utilizado por Hongbin, vendo a amiga corar e engasgar com a própria comida.

" _Unnie!_ " Exclamou horrorizada.

"Você queria saber como era."

"Eu seei..." Hongbin ficou calada depois, porém inquieta. Hakyeon observava sua aflição com olhos analíticos e não permaneceu calada por muito tempo.

"Tem alguém que você queira beijar, especificamente?"

"N-não!"

Hakyeon deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei de muitas meninas que beijam meninas, então... Aish, Taekwoon é a pessoa mais indicada pra te ajudar com isso."

"Taekwoon?" Hongbin perguntou, incrédula. Hakyeon olhou para ela, como se ela não pudesse ver o óbvio. "Você está me dizendo que-"

"Taekwoon beija meninas, sim."

"Ela é linda." Murmurou.

Taekwoon era a presidente de classe de uma das turmas do último ano. Hongbin já havia visto a garota pelos corredores do colégio, junto com Hakyeon e outras garotas, provavelmente todas da mesma turma. Não costumava prestar muita atenção nela, mas sabia que ela era uma pessoa séria, dedicada, alguém de quem muitos garotos gostavam, embora Hongbin não soubesse de alguém que tenha conseguido se aproximar da morena romanticamente.

Ouvira alguns garotos a chamando de frígida certa vez e ficou surpresa - mesmo que não soubesse o que aquela palavra queria dizer. Nunca havia pensado nela como… bem, alguém que gostava de pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas Hakyeon deveria saber, já que elas eram amigas.

"Sim... Agora que eu penso bem, talvez vocês duas façam um casal bonito." Comentou com um tom de voz falsamente sonhador, fazendo o rosto de Hongbin esquentar ainda mais.

"Tá bom! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!" Virou o rosto, para que Hakyeon não visse o quão perturbada ela havia ficado com toda aquela conversa que, ela sabia, era culpa sua.

 

 

Aquela, ao contrário do que Hongbin pensara, não foi a última vez que o assunto veio à tona.

Dois dias depois, a própria Taekwoon aparecera à sua frente na hora do almoço, antes que Hongbin pudesse chegar ao refeitório, interceptando-a no meio do corredor.

“Hakyeon me disse que você tinha algo pra me perguntar.” Seu tom de voz era neutro, sua expressão era um tanto quanto apática, mas Hongbin imaginava que ela deveria ter coisas melhores a fazer do que perguntar o que ela queria.

A menção do nome de Hakyeon trouxe a lembrança da conversa que as duas tiveram, e Hongbin se amaldiçoou por ter aberto a boca. Da próxima vez, ela precisaria se lembrar de não ceder tão fácil quando a mais velha começasse a falar que a confiança entre elas não era recíproca - sendo Hakyeon, claro, a única que confiava em alguém ali.

Olhou para os lábios da mais velha, notando o quão cheios e macios eles eram, rosados, com um pouco de brilho labial. Se fosse para beijar uma garota, Hongbin poderia beijá-la sem problemas, concluiu. Aquele pensamento a fez perceber que ainda precisava dar uma resposta à outra.

“N-não é nada, sério, eu, anh… Nada.” Taekwoon deveria estar achando que ela era retardada. Seu rosto esquentou, provavelmente ficando vermelho. Ela queria uma caverna onde pudesse se esconder da humanidade inteira e sentiu vontade de choramingar por não conseguir se manter calma, como Taekwoon era.

“Você está bem? Seu rosto...” Taekwoon perguntou, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos intensos, como se pudesse ler sua mente, sua alma.

“S-sim.” Assegurou apressadamente. No entanto, sentiu a mão dela tocando-lhe a maçã do rosto, mesmo tendo garantido que aquilo não era nada, e o toque em sua pele tornou tudo ainda pior. Hongbin choramingou baixinho e mal percebeu que a mão em seu rosto se demorou um pouco além do necessário.

Ela estava quase dizendo qualquer coisa a Taekwoon sobre ter que almoçar, porque ela tinha que estudar em seguida, quando notou a outra se aproximar. Por um momento, ela pensou que Taekwoon iria beijá-la ali mesmo, em meio àquele corredor, e seu coração disparou em seu peito.

“Se mudar de ideia e quiser mesmo tentar algo novo, você sabe onde me encontrar.” Ela murmurou em seu ouvido, com uma voz um tanto quanto rouca, que fez um arrepio percorrer espinha da mais nova, afastando-se em seguida e deixando-a para trás.

Hongbin não imaginava que poderia sentir as pernas tremerem sem que nada demais tivesse efetivamente acontecido, mas ali estava ela, parada no corredor, sem ter certeza de que poderia se locomover sem tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Taekwoon _sabia_.

Naquela noite, ela quase não dormiu.

Se pensando na presidente de uma das turmas do último ano, ela nunca iria admitir.

 

 

Algo que Hongbin tinha consciência de que não era: decidida.

Tinha sérios problemas para escolher como ajeitar o cabelo pela manhã, o que deveria comer, que caminho seguir até a escola. Por isso, mais alguns dias se passaram antes que ela andasse a passos não muito firmes até a sala do último ano ao final do dia, tendo certeza de que encontraria Taekwoon ainda no local.

Não acreditava que estava realmente fazendo aquilo.

Tentou tranquilizar a si mesma, dizendo que seria apenas um beijo, que era tudo puramente experimental, com finalidade científica, mas aqueles pensamentos só tornavam seu nervosismo em um monstro maior e mais difícil de controlar.

Parou ao lado da porta da sala de Hakyeon e Taekwoon, observando todos os alunos arrumando suas coisas para irem embora. Apertou a alça da bolsa com um pouco mais de força, localizando Taekwoon em meio aos outros. Ela parecia tão _blasé_ , arrumando suas coisas com calma, sem prestar atenção em ninguém, provavelmente em seu mundo particular. Os outros alunos olhavam para Hongbin à porta sem sequer dar uma segunda olhada. Talvez Hakyeon estivesse por ali também, embora a garota não conseguisse ver. Seus olhos voltando para o motivo de estar ali, enquanto ela se perguntava se deveria entrar e falar com ela, ou esperar ser notada.

Sentiu vontade de ir embora dali. Havia sido uma ideia boba e ela se deixara levar. O melhor seria esquecer que um dia havia sentido tal curiosidade e continuar com seus estudos.

Antes que desse meia volta, no entanto, Taekwoon notou que ela estava parada ali, dando-lhe um sorriso discreto que fez o coração de Hongbin apertar em seu peito. Taekwoon terminou de arrumar suas coisas com um pouco mais de pressa do que demonstrara anteriormente, andando na direção de Hongbin e parando a sua frente.

“Vem comigo.” Ela disse e passou pela mais nova, seguindo apressada na direção das escadas.

Hongbin a seguiu, fascinada pela forma como ela não lhe perguntara nada, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passara na cabeça e, mais que isso, sabendo exatamente o que ela diria. Precisou correr um pouco para não perdê-la de vista. Taekwoon tinha belas pernas longas que lhe garantiam maior velocidade, enquanto as pernas de Hongbin não eram tão longas assim e facilitavam que ela ficasse para trás.

A mais velha só parou de andar ao chegar no último andar, em um banheiro que poucas garotas utilizavam, principalmente àquela hora, por conta de todos os lances de escada que deveriam enfrentar para terem acesso a ele. Ela esperou por Hongbin no meio do espaço aberto perto das pias, esperando que a garota se aproximasse.

“Último reservado” Apontou e esperou que a outra andasse a passos incertos até o local indicado.

Taekwoon deixou a bolsa cair no chão ao entrar e trancou a porta, Hongbin não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para todos os locais disponíveis, exceto para o rosto de Taekwoon.

"Relaxa." A garota murmurou com um tom de voz que era como música para os ouvidos de Hongbin. Ela estava tão próxima que Hongbin podia contar os cílios, longos e perfeitos, se a encarasse por tempo o suficiente.

Uma das mãos da mais velha tocou delicadamente a mão que ainda segurava a alça da bolsa, fazendo com que a mais nova a soltasse, e dando ao objeto o mesmo destino que a sua, no chão ao lado de seus pés.

“E-eu estou relaxada.” Foi a única coisa que Hongbin conseguiu proferir, sentindo-se estúpida. Havia tanta coisa que ela poderia dizer e tudo no que conseguia pensar era justamente a única coisa que era obviamente uma mentira?

Taekwoon apenas sorriu, fazendo o nervosismo da outra diminuir um pouco. Uma das mãos dela tocou seu cabelo, colocando algumas mexas atrás de sua orelha. A outra mão pousou em sua cintura, um toque tão leve que era quase inexistente.

Hongbin deu um passo para trás, como se pudesse fugir àquela altura, mas suas costas tocaram a parede, e Taekwoon a acompanhou, impedindo que a distância entre elas aumentasse. Não lhe restava muita coisa a não ser fechar os olhos e esperar, decidiu.

Sentiu as duas mãos da mais velha tocando-lhe as laterais do rosto, os dedos dela emaranhando-se um pouco em seus cabelos. Alguns segundos depois e ela finalmente pode sentir a boca macia contra a sua.

Quando os lábios de Taekwoon tocaram os seus, Hongbin pensou que poderia explodir. Seu coração batia descompassado no peito e faltava-lhe o ar, mas em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu afastá-la.

O beijo começara calmo, dando tempo para que a mais nova se ajustasse àquela realidade, porém Taekwoon não era tão paciente e logo se afastou, voltando a beijá-la com um pouco mais de vontade, fazendo com que os lábios de Hongbin se entreabrissem e encaixando seus lábios entreabertos nos dela. Taekwoon se afastou novamente e voltou a beijá-la mais uma vez, passando a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior da outra, esperando por sua reação.

Ao notar que ela não dava qualquer sinal de rejeição, ao contrário, ouvindo um suspiro como resposta, Taekwoon deixou que sua língua penetrasse na boca da mais nova, buscando o contato com a cavidade úmida e cálida e com a maciez da língua tímida de Hongbin.

Não era o primeiro beijo na vida de Lee Hongbin e certamente não seria o último. Havia beijado dois garotos antes, motivo pelo qual ela não estava particularmente surpresa com o ato em si. Estava aturdida, em verdade, com a situação - ela sequer sabia o que fazer com as próprias mãos, deixando-as espalmadas contra a parede do banheiro atrás de si.

Taekwoon era incrível. A boca dela provava da sua com avidez e volúpia, e Hongbin tentava corresponder ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Não queria que Taekwoon tivesse motivos para reclamar, queria impressioná-la, que ela gostasse de beijá-la, tanto quanto estava gostando.

Hongbin tinha a sensação de que seu peito se comprimia, que seu corpo estava sendo consumido em chamas, sensações que se tornaram ainda mais acentuadas quando Taekwoon se aproximou até que não houvesse espaço livre entre seus corpos, nem entre a mais nova e a parede. Hongbin deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, podia sentir os seios dela pressionado contra os seus, macios. O abdômen, o quadril, as coxas que a mais nova invejava, consciente demais de cada sinuosidade de Taekwoon, da forma como elas se encaixavam.

Poderia beijá-la a noite inteira.

Agarrou-se a Taekwoon, à cintura dela, ouvindo uma risada baixa vinda da outra - ou talvez fosse um gemido. Perdeu a noção de quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que elas haviam entrado naquele reservado.

Quando a boca de Taekwoon prendeu seu lábio inferior, mordendo de leve e chupando-o, suas mãos segurando firmemente sua cintura fina da mais nova, Hongbin pode sentir a boca formigar, só então tendo real consciência da intensidade daquele beijo.

Gemeu quando a mais velha afastou o rosto, a ausência daquela boca a deixando irritada, e só então abriu os olhos, encarando os orbes escuros da garota à sua frente.

“Nada mal, né?” Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho discreto, daqueles que começaram a preencher os pensamentos de Hongbin nos dias anteriores. Os lábios dela, molhados de saliva e inteiramente livres do brilho labial de sabor adocicado, estavam inchados e vermelhos, e Hongbin, que não conseguia desviar sua atenção da boca da outra, sabia que sua boca estava na mesma situação.

“É-é.” Respondeu de forma não muito eloquente quando viu a língua de Taekwoon passear sobre os lábios macios. O sorriso estava de volta ali, e Hongbin sentiu seu peito apertando um pouco mais.

Havia acabado de comprovar uma ou duas coisas:

1) Taekwoon poderia ser _tudo_ , **menos** _**frígida**_ \- sim, ela havia pesquisado;

E 2) ela estava muito, muito, _muito perdida -_ o experimento tivera resultados além do esperado.


	2. Gostar de garotas

Pensar em Taekwoon se transformou em rotina.

Hongbin nunca iria esquecer de todas as sensações que seu corpo experimentara naquele banheiro, mesmo que muitos dias tivessem se passado desde que elas se beijaram.

Esse era também o motivo por que, ainda que pensasse na mais velha com frequência, Hongbin não conseguia lidar com a ideia de encará-la, de falar com ela, não depois do que havia acontecido. Seu lado mais tímido impedindo-a de agir normalmente diante de uma situação que deveria ser normal.

Era só um beijo, certo?!

Enquanto esperava que o sono chegasse, à noite, esparramada em sua cama, Hongbin sabia que aquele não havia sido só um beijo, como gostaria de acreditar. E levava dois dedos aos lábios, contornando-os com vagar, enquanto repetia de novo e de novo em pensamento o momento em que seus lábios finalmente entraram em contato, o momento em que Taekwoon introduzira a língua em sua boca, o momento em que ela havia colado seus corpos, e então o ponto final, a mordida e a chupada em seu lábio inferior, que lhe causara um gemido que ela não conseguira conter.

Sentia a respiração se tornar mais difícil, seu coração batendo forte. Cobria o rosto com o travesseiro, tentando parar aqueles pensamentos antes que fosse tarde demais, como se ela não estivesse viciada naquela lembrança.

Como se ela não sentisse borboletas em seu estômago e a vontade crescente de repetir o ato toda vez que seus pensamentos iam longe demais.

Demorou uma semana inteira antes que Hongbin finalmente voltasse a encontrar Taekwoon – o que não aconteceu de forma voluntária.

Hakyeon não havia aparecido para almoçar com ela, motivo pelo qual pensou em procurar pela a amiga, preocupada que ela não estivesse se sentindo bem – era raro Hakyeon não procurá-la para passarem algum tempo juntas, principalmente por não estarem na mesma classe.

Chegando à porta da já conhecida sala de aula, encontrou alguns alunos conversando próximo à janela e _Taekwoon_. Ela estava tão concentrada no exercício que estava resolvendo, com os fios de cabelo castanhos presos atrás da orelha enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no caderno, tão linda. Hongbin sequer conseguiu lembrar o que estava fazendo ali, tampouco o motivo por que ela estava evitando encontrar justamente a pessoa a qual ela estava encarando naquele instante.

Viu alguns fios escaparem de trás da orelha e sentiu a respiração ficar mais difícil – e ela tinha certeza de que as escadas que ela subira nada colaboraram com aquilo.

Taekwoon provavelmente sentiu que estava sendo observada insistentemente e virou-se na direção de Hongbin, sendo pega de surpresa pela presença da garota na sala. Sua expressão de espanto logo deu sinal àquele mesmo sorriso que muitas vezes Hongbin relembrara, fazendo com que calor se espalhasse pelo rosto da mais nova.

“Oi.” Arriscou, aproximando-se de onde ela estava sentada. Não havia muita escapatória uma vez que havia sido descoberta. “Onde está Hakyeon?” Tentou passar a impressão de alguém confiante, mas tinha certeza de que falhara.

Pelo menos era melhor que ficar encarando.

“Ela foi ao banheiro…” Ouvi-la falar no banheiro somente fez com que a sensação de calor no rosto de Hongbin aumentasse ainda mais. “Ela deve estar voltando, quer esperar?”

“Não, eu só queria saber se ela estava bem, eu não a vi no refeitório hoje.”

“Trabalho pra entregar na próxima aula e ela deixou pra fazer de última hora.”

“Oh, entendo…” Baixou a cabeça. Por um momento ela havia esquecido do próprio embaraço e se sentiu aliviada por saber que nada de grave havia acontecido com a amiga.

O olhar de Taekwoon, no entanto, não a deixou por um só instante e em questão de segundos Hongbin estava muito consciente de si mesma, do olhar que a analisava detidamente.

“Eu tenho que ir, obrigada!” Disse de súbito e se afastou. Mal ouvira o que a outra dissera.

_Bom ver você de novo, Hongbin._

 

 

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Hongbin se sentou em silêncio ao lado de Hakyeon. Estava tão absorta que sequer cumprimentara a mais velha ao se aproximar.

“Soube que você me procurou ontem.” A voz de Hakyeon, no entanto, quebrou o silêncio, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

“Ah-, sim, eu pensei que você tivesse passado mal e fui ver se estava tudo bem.”

“Que lindinha!” Hakyeon sorriu. Hongbin gostava de ver Hakyeon sorrir daquela forma, era como se ela fosse um pequeno sol ambulante, irradiando luz e calor. Mas Hongbin não gostava de ser chamada de _lindinha_.

“Eu estava preocupada, mas eu soube o que você fez, unnie, que coisa feia, deixar o exercício pra última hora!” Repreendeu com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

“E você é um exemplo de aluna…” Ela revirou os olhos, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

“Na verdade, sou, sim.” Hongbin respondeu confiante, conseguindo um olhar incrédulo como reação.

“Ah, você conversou com Taekwoon?” Mudou de assunto, deixando Hongbin confusa por alguns segundos.

“Sobre o quê?”

“Você sabe, sobre beijar garotas.” Sussurrou ao ter certeza de que ninguém poderia ouvi-la.

Hongbin quase engasgou com a própria saliva, perdendo toda a confiança de momentos antes.

“Se a gente conversou?!”

“É, eu falei pra ela que você estava curiosa e sugeri que vocês conversassem, sabe? Pra que você pudesse entender melhor como essas coisas funcionam.” Ela explicou, vendo a confusão e a vergonha crescendo no rosto de Hongbin, que não sabia se aquele era um código secreto ou qualquer coisa do gênero. “Espero que vocês tenham tido uma conversa esclarecedora, eu sei que Taekwoon pode ser um pouco difícil às vezes…”

“Anh...É…” Respondeu vagamente.

“Ela não disse nada que fosse inconveniente, certo?”

“N-não, imagina.” Riu nervosamente, balançado uma das mãos de modo que Hakeyon pudesse se tranquilizar.

“Eu realmente fiquei com medo de que ela dissesse algo…”

“Como o quê?”

“Não sei, algo inapropriado. Às vezes ela faz comentários que são meio… desnecessários.”

“Não, não, ela não _disse_ nada.”

“Que bom!” Hakyeon parecia realmente sincera e, aos poucos, Hongbin se tornava mais e mais consciente de que sua amiga não fazia ideia de que elas haviam se beijado.

Claro, Hakyeon não era o tipo de pessoa que diria _“Minha amiga está curiosa, por que vocês não se agarram no banheiro para tirar todas as dúvidas dela?”_

Fazia mais sentido se ela dissesse algo como “ _Dialogar é a solução para evitar boa parte dos conflitos, para esclarecer todas as dúvidas.”_

Hongbin se sentia enganada.

Não conseguiu mais se concentrar no que Hakyeon tinha a dizer pelo resto do almoço e não conseguia deixar de se sentir triste, embora não conseguisse dizer exatamente o porquê.

Talvez fosse por estar tão confusa sobre gostar de outra garota.

A descoberta de que ela não precisava ter desenvolvido todas aquelas dúvidas após um beijo que não deveria ter acontecido e que a deixara confusa sobre os sentimentos que cresciam em seu peito. Elas poderiam ter simplesmente conversado e esclarecido tudo.

Talvez fosse a dúvida sobre o porquê de Taekwoon tê-la beijado.

Medo do que poderia ouvir como resposta acaso confrontasse a outra sobre os motivos de sua atitude, um pouco de esperança de que a mais velha nutrisse sentimentos por ela e receio de ter sido um brinquedo para Taekwoon.

Uma garota boba, que deveria estar servindo de diversão para a outra, era assim que Hongbin se sentia.

 

 

Permaneceu distraída durante o resto das aulas, aborrecida.

Queria ir embora, queria abaixar a cabeça e dormir, queria ter nascido invisível.

Ao final do dia, contudo, havia tomado uma decisão, mesmo contra sua natureza indecisa. Iria questionar Taekwoon, tirar aqueles sentimentos ruins que estava dentro dela e que só iriam lhe fazer mal.

Pegou seu material e sua bolsa e correu até as salas do último ano, procurando em meio aos alunos que deixavam o local pela garota que tanto permeava seus pensamentos.

Encontrou-a em meio a todo mundo, no corredor, postando-se a frente dela, impedindo que continuasse andando.

Assim que a notou, Taekwoon sorriu, mas seu sorriso falhou e desapareceu ao notar seu semblante triste

“O que aconteceu?” Ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

“A gente pode conversar?” Murmurou.

“Vem comigo.”

Elas andaram em meio aos alunos, andando até estarem de volta na sala da garota, onde umas poucas pessoas ainda terminavam de arrumar as coisas para sair.

Não demorou muito para que elas ficassem a sós na sala. Taekwoon sentou-se sobre uma das mesas, esperando que Hongbin dissesse o que tinha ido lhe dizer.

“Por que você não me disse que Hakyeon havia dito pra que a gente _conversasse_?” Perguntou pausadamente, para que ela entendesse aonde ela queria chegar com a pergunta.

“Aaah, ela te contou.”

“Como assim ‘ _ela te contou’_? Não era pra eu saber, então? _”_

“Não é isso.” Ela estava culpada, Hongbin podia ver, mas não era o suficiente para que se sentisse melhor, menos ferida.

“Foi divertido? Você deve ter rido de mim, não é?” Ela até sentia as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas ela não iria deixar que caíssem. “Eu sou tão idiota.” Murmurou mais para si, mas ela tinha certeza de que a outra a ouvira.

“Não é isso, Hongbin, e-eu-…”

Nunca imaginou que veria Taekwoon gaguejar um dia e aquilo a surpreendeu.

“Se não é isso, então o quê? Por que você me beijou em vez de simplesmente conversar comigo?”

“Porque eu quis.” A resposta direta fez Hongbin encará-la com um misto de choque e incredulidade. Ela encarou Taekwoon pelo que pareceu longos minutos, antes que finalmente algo mais fosse dito entre elas. “Quer fazer de novo?” Hongbin viu o rosto de Taekwoon assumir uma coloração avermelhada, enquanto ela desviava o olhar para o lado.

O coração de Hongbin estava batendo forte em seu peito e seus pensamentos não tinham qualquer ordem, não havia coerência, nada que pudesse fazê-la dizer metade do que ela queria dizer.

Mas ela precisava dar uma resposta àquela pergunta e sabia que só havia uma coisa que poderia sair de seus lábios.

“Quero.”

Taekwoon levantou-se da mesa onde estivera sentada durante todo aquele tempo e andou a passos rápidos até estar frente a frente com Hongbin, abraçando-a sem pensar duas vezes, colando seus lábios aos da mais nova mais uma vez.

O beijo de Taekwoon era tudo o que Hongbin se lembrava. Era também tudo aquilo que ela sabia que queria. O abraço apertado, a boca exigente, que deixavam seus joelhos fracos e seu pulmão sem ar.

Entreabriu os lábios e gemeu baixinho ao sentir a mão de Taekwoon em seu cabelo, fechando-se com força, puxando os fios. A mais velha não se importou com o gemido, aproveitando para sentir a língua de Hongbin na sua.

Aquele beijo, para infelicidade das duas, foi mais curto que aquele trocado no banheiro, uma vez que estavam em sala de aula, e não demoraria até que alguém aparecesse e flagrasse as duas.

“Eu não sou boa com palavras.” Taekwoon admitiu em um murmúrio, deixando um último selinho nos lábios de mais nova. “Além disso, eu realmente queria te beijar.”

Hongbin sentiu seu rosto esquentar àquela declaração, não sabendo como reagir ao perceber que sua _unnie_ a notara havia algum tempo.

Passou os dedos pela franja, desvencilhando-se do abraço da outra, a pretexto de ajeitá-la, mas tentando esconder os olhos atrás dos fios curtos. Sequer viu que Taekwoon tinha de novo aquele sorriso no rosto.

“Quer comer alguma coisa?”

“O quê?!” Hongbin perguntou como se não tivesse sido capaz de compreender a simples pergunta que lhe fora feita.

“Tá com fome?”

“Isso é um convite?” Ela disparou antes que pudesse pensar melhor sobre suas palavras. “Isso é um encontro?” Brincou, com um sorriso se espalhando em seu rosto até que seus músculos faciais estivessem começando a doer.

“Se você quiser, sim.” Taekwoon deu de ombros, tentando não encarar aquele sorriso enorme, o brilho nos olhos da mais nova.

A resposta de Hongbin era um pouco óbvia no sorriso que continuava a iluminar-lhe o rosto.

 

 

Apesar do nervosismo inicial – porque, aparentemente, Taekwoon tinha aquele maldito poder sobre ela – Hongbin estava feliz por poder sair para comer alguma coisa acompanhada da mais velha.

O cachorro quente que elas comeram estava delicioso e fez com que Hongbin relaxasse mais, mesmo sob o olhar atento de Taekwoon, que a observava comer como se nada no mundo fosse mais digno de sua atenção.

O local ficava perto da escola, de modo que elas puderam andar lado a lado, sem dizer uma palavra – Hongbin notou que Taekwoon era mesmo ruim com toda aquela coisa de puxar assunto e fazer comentários sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Ainda sentia seu corpo reagindo a cada pequena coisa que a outra fazia, e, se por um lado ainda se sentia meio perdida, por outro, ela tinha certeza de que havia algo crescendo em seu peito, que fazia seu estômago revirar de um jeito engraçado, que em nada se comparava ao desconforto que ela sentira quando imaginou que Taekwoon estivera brincando com ela o tempo todo.

Quando sairam do local, tendo cada uma custeado seu próprio cachorro quente apesar dos protestos de Taekwoon, elas voltaram a andar lado a lado, mas havia algo que Hongbin precisava dizer a outra.

“E-eu ainda me sinto estranha com relação a tudo isso.”

“Eu acredito… De repente você está curiosa sobre beijar garotas. E de repente você quer continuar beijando garotas. Não é muito fácil. Acertei?”

“É.”

“É normal, eu acho.” Hongbin invejava a capacidade dela de se sentir tão segura e de parecer tão madura. Queria ser um pouco mais como ela. “Eu também demorei um tempo até me entender. Li muita coisa, em sites e fóruns na internet, até compreender que não havia nada de errado comigo, eu só... gosto de quem eu gosto.”

Hongbin a imaginava, com medo e confusa, sem alguém em quem pudesse confiar além da internet, enquanto se perguntava por que ela era tão diferente do ‘normal’.

Queria abraçar a Taekwoon que tinha dúvidas, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que a Taekwoon do presente a abraçasse e a fizesse se sentir segura, acolhida.

“Obrigada.” Murmurou, olhando para o chão, acompanhando a forma como a cada passado que davam detalhes diferentes entravam em seu campo de visão.

“Não há de quê.” Respondeu parando de andar e segurando seu braço, a fim de que ela parasse também. Quando Hongbin se virou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Taekwoon se inclinou para beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios, escondendo-as com o caderno que ela carregava na mão, mesmo que a rua não estivesse muito movimentada.

Sentindo o rosto esquentando, Hongbin chegou à conclusão de que ainda precisava se acostumar com aquele tipo de coisa também, se elas iam continuar com aquilo.

Mas muito tempo depois que elas haviam se despedido em frente à casa de Hongbin, que ficava a meio caminho entre a casa da mais velha e a escola, a mais nova ainda conservava no rosto o sorriso bobo que ela sabia ser causado única e exclusivamente por Taekwoon.


	3. Namorar garotas

 

Na hora do almoço, Taekwoon sentou-se junto às duas amigas no refeitório.

Sua presença inesperada fez Hakyeon sorrir, por finalmente poder almoçar com suas amigas, e fez o coração de Hongbin disparar pela proximidade do corpo da outra – se movesse sua mão para o lado, poderia tocá-la.

"Você por aqui..." Hakyeon comentou com um sorriso. "Veio se juntar aos mortais hoje?"

"Estava cansada de almoçar sozinha depois de todo mundo." Taekwoon deu de ombros e esperou que elas voltassem ao assunto sobre o qual falavam antes de sua chegada.

"Então, Taekwoon, quais seus planos?" Hakyeon perguntou. Estava preocupada com o que faria do próprio futuro, e, quando Hongbin lhe perguntou o que havia de errado para que a mais velha estivesse parecendo triste, ela deixou que todas as dúvidas que possuía fossem vocalizadas.

Hongbin a confortara, aconselhara e quando questionada, confessou o que gostaria de fazer no futuro, que profissão seguir. A mais nova, no entanto, não mais parecia disposta a falar desde que a outra havia chegado, algo que Hakyeon não percebeu, uma vez que sua atenção se focou na recém-chegada.

"Planos?"

"É, pro futuro."

"Entrar pra uma universidade, conseguir um emprego, viver uma vida tranquila ao lado de quem eu gosto, essas coisas." Deu de ombros, parecendo distante, sem se ater aos detalhes, Hongbin notou.

"Eu estou realmente com medo de não conseguir passar pra uma universidade..." Hakyeon choramingou, e Hongbin teria dito algo encorajador para ela, mais uma vez, se não estivesse tão acuada. "Hongbin, você está pensando sobre aquilo seriamente?"

"O quê?!" Sobressaltou-se, atraindo a atenção de Taekwoon para si, sentindo subitamente sua mão suada, a garganta seca. "Eu ainda não olhei nada, eu estava apenas sonhando alto quando falei aquilo."

"Aquilo o quê?" Taekwoon perguntou, como se a pergunta fosse apenas por educação, e Hongbin encarou as próprias mãos que descansavam em seu colo, sem saber o que dizer.

"Hongbin quer ser atriz ou modelo."

"É só um sonho bobo." Rebateu em tom de deboche. Se ela tentasse mudar de assunto, teria sucesso em desviar a atenção?

"Provavelmente você se daria bem em qualquer dessas profissões." Hakyeon disse gentilmente, algo pelo qual a mais nova estava agradecida.

"Provavelmente." Taekwoon concordou com um murmúrio, fazendo a mais nova sentir o estômago revirando.

Aquele, no entanto, foi o único momento em que Taekwoon pareceu reconhecer sua existência, porque, depois disso, com a conversa tomando outros rumos, caminhos que não envolviam realmente Hongbin, que limitou sua participação ao mínimo possível, Taekwoon não mais a encarou ou fez qualquer pergunta ou afirmação voltada para ela.

Era estranho.

Aos poucos a sensação de desconforto foi dando lugar a curiosidade e um pouco de irritação. Sua mente foi preenchida de dúvidas sobre Taekwoon, que ela não sabia como tirar, ficando assim, calada pelo resto do almoço.

Tentou não pensar sobre o comportamento da mais velha, sabia que não iria conseguir decifrá-lo, mas volta e meia ela se perguntava se tinha feito algo errado.

Seu estômago continuava revirando e ela tinha certeza de que não era mais por tê-la por perto a deixando nervosa e confusa com lembranças que ela preferia não ter na frente de Hakyeon, mas ela não conseguia evitar.

Quando o dia chegou ao fim, quando ela arrumou suas coisas para voltar para casa, esquecendo qualquer preocupação de sua mente relacionada com aquele lugar, ela viu Taekwoon a esperando do lado de fora da sua sala de aula, com as costas apoiadas na parede do corredor enquanto olhava para o lado despreocupadamente. Era incrível como ela conseguia parecer tão linda, fria e distante, como se realmente não fosse mortal.

Hongbin saiu da sala, pronta para ir embora sem falar com a garota, mas Taekwoon a acompanhou.

"Hongbin." Ela a chamou, com um tom de voz baixo.  

"O quê?" Talvez sua voz tenha saído um pouco hostil. Taekwoon parou de andar, fazendo Hongbin parar alguns passos adiante.

"Você está irritada?"

"Não."

"Então... Você está indo pra casa."

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu estava... indo ao banheiro."

"Eu…” Hongbin parou, pronta para dizer que não se importava, que Taekwoon poderia ir para qualquer lugar, mas ela vislumbrava como aquela noite poderia terminar. Daquela vez era apenas as duas, não havia motivo para se sentir nervosa por estarem no mesmo ambiente com outras pessoas, porque os poucos alunos que ainda passavam por elas eram apenas como detalhes do ambiente que eram vistos, mas não observados.

E a pele de Hongbin praticamente coçava com a ideia de tê-la de novo, seu peito doía aquela dor boa de quando se está com a pessoa de que se gosta, suas borboletas do estômago estavam  agitadas dentro de si.

“Vou com você." Respondeu e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Taekwoon lhe sorria.

As duas apressadamente seguiram em direção ao banheiro, aquele, do último andar, último reservado, deixando as respectivas bolsas no chão ao entrarem lá.

Taekwoon mal teve tempo de trancar a porta, quando Hongbin a abraçou e beijou seus lábios como se elas não tivessem se visto o dia todo.

A mais velha envolveu sua cintura com as mãos e as manteve equilibradas até que as costas de Hongbin estivessem contra a parede do reservado, segurando-a com força e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela.

Somente quando seus lábios estavam inchados e suas respirações pesadas, elas diminuíram a intensidade, mudando para pequenos beijos nos lábios da outra, até que um mais demorado veio, sendo também o último antes que elas se separassem o suficiente para se encararem.

A intensidade dos olhos de Taekwoon a deixavam ainda mais inebriada, seu olhar fazia Hongbin sentir como se fosse a garota mais bonita no mundo.

Então-

“O que foi aquilo no almoço?” Ela reuniu coragem para perguntar, mais confusa que antes.

“O quê?”

“Primeiro você apareceu pra almoçar com a gente e… aquela atitude?”

“Qual?” Ela sorriu, enquanto Hongbin sentia o rosto esquentar.

“Deixa pra lá.” Disse, esperando que fosse o suficiente para que o assunto fosse esquecido. Ela não precisava observar Taekwoon sorrir de sua confusão para se sentir mais inadequada e imatura.

“Um passo de cada vez.” A mais velha murmurou contra seu ouvido a título de explicação, antes de beijar o canto de sua boca, fazendo Hongbin procurar por seus lábios para outro beijo.

 

 

A cena do almoço se repetiu no dia seguinte e nos dias depois dele, embora começasse a mudar, aos poucos, a reação de Hongbin à presença de Taekwoon. Ela começou a se sentir confortável com a presença da outra ali – até mesmo começava a participar mais das conversas.

Com a aproximação das provas, no entanto, elas tinham pouco tempo para passar juntas depois da aula, surgindo uma distância incomoda entre as duas durante os dias em que elas precisaram se preparar.

Enquanto Hongbin tentava estudar, era impossível não sentir seu humor piorando a cada hora que passava olhando para o livro.

Hongbin sentia falta de Taekwoon, como ela não pensou que sentiria.

Ela ainda estava confusa sobre o que sentia de verdade – amor lhe parecia uma palavra de contornos indefinidos que qualquer adolescente poderia dizer sentir, mas o que era, de verdade?

Sentir a força da ausência, no entanto, ajudava a clarear sua mente um pouco, já que era como se parte do brilho dos seus dias desaparecesse sempre que ela constatava que não poderiam ir embora juntas ou, bem, se encontrar no banheiro.

Era pior quando ela olhava para Taekwoon, quando elas se despediam ao término do almoço, sabendo que não se veriam depois. O olhar da mais velha se demorava um pouco mais que o necessário em sua fisionomia, e seu olhar parecia melancólico, fazendo o peito de Hongbin doer.

Ela até tentava sorrir em resposta, para que a outra soubesse que tudo ficaria bem, mas sequer era capaz de acreditar no próprio sorriso.

E depois ela se perdia em pensamentos, sobre Taekwoon, sobre os raros, porém bonitos sorrisos dela, sobre os olhos escuros, sobre os lábios rosados, sobre as mãos grandes e macias. Sobre como ela sempre a ouvia, mesmo que ela estivesse reclamando sobre qualquer besteira enquanto elas andavam de volta para casa. Era também a ausência do abraço reconfortante, da sensação de que era simplesmente seu lugar ali, ao lado da mais velha.

Quando aquele período finalmente acabou e elas puderam novamente no banheiro, Hongbin correu quase tropeçando em um dos degraus da escada, parando, ofegante, tão logo abriu a porta.

Ver Taekwoon de novo era como deixar que uma avalanche de sensações a banhasse e a levasse, e o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios fez os músculos de seu rosto doerem – mas seu peito não doía mais, percebeu.

Não significava, contudo, que elas estavam completamente livres, uma vez que precisavam continuar estudando e Taekwoon estava em uma fase particularmente difícil do colegial, mas era o suficiente para acabar com a saudade.

Era o que elas precisavam.

Ao ficar frente a frente com Taekwoon dentro daquele espaço diminuto do reservado, Hongbin sentiu como se estivesse de novo naquele primeiro dia, de volta ao primeiro beijo. Nervosismo, ansiedade, com um pouco de expectativa e euforia tudo de novo. E Taekwoon era tão linda e perfeita, às vezes a ponto de fazer Hongbin acreditar que havia algo de _inumano_ nela, que era impossível não sentir um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha ao sentir a respiração dela batendo contra seu rosto, os cílios projetando uma sombra clara sobre a pele abaixo dos olhos.

O primeiro beijo foi experimental - ‘ _isso é real?’_ , dizia. O segundo foi um alívio - ‘ _eu esperei tanto pra te ver e te tocar de novo’_. O terceiro foi pelo tempo perdido - ‘ _senti sua falta’,_ ‘ _não quero mais te largar’_ e ‘ _eu estou aqui agora’._

As duas se separaram, Taekwoon mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto tentava conter o sorriso que sua fisionomia inteira não conseguia esconder. Hongbin tinha de novo aquele sorriso em seu rosto que fazia seus músculos doerem.

“A gente precisa ir.” A mais velha advertiu enquanto escondia uma das mechas soltas do cabelo de Hongbin atrás da orelha.

“Tudo bem.” Suspirou e deixou um último beijo sobre os lábios de Taekwoon.

Haviam passado mais tempo que o possível dentro do colégio após o término das aulas, apressando-se para sair antes que todos os professores tivessem ido embora, andando apressadamente em meio aos corredores, voltando a andar com calma tão logo sentiram a brisa noturna contra o rosto, finalmente longe dos limites da escola.

Permaneceram em silêncio, a alguma distância uma da outra. Haviam passado algum tempo sem se falar direito e, Hongbin pelo menos, tinha muita coisa para compartilhar, mas elas estavam felizes apenas em estarem lado a lado.

Antes que dessem por si, estavam em frente à casa de Hongbin.

“Boa noite, unnie.” Hongbin disse com a voz baixa, acenando rapidamente e se virando para entrar em casa.

“Hongbin-ah, espera!” Taekwoon elevou a voz, algo que a mais nova nunca a ouvira fazer, motivo pelo qual voltou a encarar a mais velha, parando onde estava. “Você ‘tá livre sábado?”

“Livre?” Hongbin perguntou fingindo inocência, vendo a outra revirar os olhos, mas com um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

“Vai fazer alguma coisa?”

“Nãão...”

“Café? Às três?”

“Eu quero muito, unnie.” Respondeu, sorrindo. Ela andou na direção da mais velha e a abraçou rapidamente, entrando em casa quase saltitando em seguida.

 

 

Hongbin estava nervosa e seu quarto estava com o chão coberto por roupas.

A ansiedade de sair com Taekwoon a consumia e ela não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse vestir, não sem se sentir completamente desconfortável. Ela não se lembrava de ter tido problemas para escolher uma roupa antes, mas ali estava.

Sua mãe bateu à porta do quarto ao ouvir os grunhidos de frustração da filha, a qual correu para apanhar parte das roupas e colocá-las desajeitadamente dentro do armário, gritando um ‘só um minuto, mãe’ enquanto corria de um lado a outro.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Ouviu a voz da sua mãe preocupada e sentiu vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa por não ter sido mais discreta.

"Não é nada, eu ‘tô só escolhendo uma roupa, juro que ‘tá tudo bem!" Ela gritou em meio à sua tentativa frustrada de por uma ordem em tudo.

"Você não tem tanta roupa assim, pra quê todo esse barulho? Não é como se você tivesse saindo pra um encontro, é?"

As palavras de sua mãe a atingiram em cheio. É claro que estava indo para um encontro, é claro que estava tentando impressionar alguém, mas como explicar que ela estava saindo com outra garota e que realmente gostava dela a ponto de não saber o que vestir?

"Não, mãe!"

"Ótimo..." Ela comentou entreabrindo a porta e pondo apenas uma parte do corpo para dentro do quarto. "Porque, se ele gostar de você, não importa a roupa que você use, sabe?"

"Obrigada, mãe." Respondeu forçando um sorriso ao uso do pronome masculino, sentindo uma pedra em seu estômago ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se acalmava.

Porque ela estava certa, afinal de contas.

"De nada." Sua mãe sorriu e a deixou sozinha, fechando a porta ao sair.

Mas tão logo Hongbin olhou mais uma vez para as roupas que possuía, ela voltou a choramingar sem saber o que vestir.

 

 

Optou por algo de que ela realmente gostava, embora ainda se sentisse inadequada. Seu cabelo acabou ficando preso no coque frouxo que havia feito para tomar banho e do qual ela se esqueceu ao notar que estava atrasada.

Taekwoon a esperava sentada em uma das mesas, brincando com o celular. Parecia aborrecida e entediada, mas não demorou para que ela notasse Hongbin parada no meio do local, sua fisionomia mudando completamente para algo que a mais nova descreveria como atordoamento.

Havia alguma coisa errada com ela para que Taekwoon reagisse daquela forma?

Aos poucos, no entanto, a expressão de choque foi sendo substituída por um sorriso – e era impressão sua ou o sorriso de Taekwoon era maravilhoso? Ela devia sorrir mais, mesmo que fosse para que Hongbin prendesse a respiração, mesmerizada.

"Oi." Hongbin murmurou ao se sentar de frente para a mais velha.

"Você está atrasada." A mais velha fingiu reclamar, mas sem conseguir conter aquele sorriso.

"Desculpe."

"Pensei que você tivesse..." Ela murmurou, olhando para as mãos que seguravam o celular com mais força que o necessário, e Hongbin podia imaginar o que ela queria dizer.

Ela deveria se sentir mal, certo? Por fazer Taekwoon pensar que ela desistiria assim.

Mas ela estava com uma misto de emoções muito grande para definir - e nem todas aquelas emoções eram ruins.

Hongbin optou por um chocolate quente enquanto Taekwoon pediu um latte para si mesma. Com os pedidos em mãos, elas voltaram a se sentar à mesma mesa.

A palma da mão da mais nova estava suando por todo o caminho, mas ela estava satisfeita, aa preocupação com suas roupas e com os rumos que aquele encontro poderia tomar há muito esquecidas, uma vez que ela só conseguia se focar na outra.

Não que aquilo a tenha impedido de falar nervosamente sobre tudo, sobre a escola, sobre Hakyeon, sobre como ela se sentia insegura pelas provas, porque ela era boba assim.

Taekwoon comentou sobre seu sonho de ser modelo ou atriz e a encorajou, e Hongbin poderia acreditar em si mesma, vendo a mais velha a apoiando tão segura de que ela poderia ser o que quisesse ser.

E Hongbin perguntou sobre ela, sobre pequenas coisas, coisas que ela pensou que Taekwoon não se importaria em responder, temendo dizer algo errado.

As duas haviam perdido o sentimento de estranheza que pairara entre elas naquela primeira noite em que saíram juntas e estavam mais que contentes com o arranjo.

Ou pelo menos foi o que a mais nova pensou durante boa parte daquele encontro.

"Hongbin..." Taekwoon a chamou quando Hongbin estava terminando de beber seu chocolate. A mais velha olhava para o corpo de café que suas mãos seguravam, brincando com ele, como se ela tivesse se sentindo nervosa de novo. "Eu estava pensando-..."

Hongbin a encarava em silêncio, com o cenho franzido, curiosa pelo que quer que iria sair dos lábios da outra. Deixava-a curiosa o fato de que ela tinha certeza de que podia ver o sangue tingindo seu rosto com um tom discreto de rosa.

"O quê?" Perguntou tentando incentivá-la a continuar.

"Você acha que... namorar?" Sua voz saiu uma oitava mais aguda, e Hongbin ficou tão aturdida pela menção ao tópico, que mal percebeu a falta de eloquência de Taekwoon, nem o fato de que elas estavam igualmente constrangidas.

"E-eu... aish..." Balbuciou, enquanto piscava alguma vezes.

"Esqueça, foi uma péssima ideia. Desculpe." Taekwoon se apressou em acrescentar vendo sua hesitação, mas o sorriso voltou aos lábios de Hongbin ao ouvir no tom da outra a tristeza e o constrangimento.

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Eu já disse, esqueça. Nós podemos--"

"Taekwoon..." Hongbin a interrompeu, tocando sua mão mesmo por cima da mesa, fazendo a mais velha a encarar. "Tudo bem. Eu aceito." Ela disse e sentiu a mão sob a sua relaxando ao seu toque.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
